She Would Never Know
by Gabrielle Lupin
Summary: The feelings of two friends, hidden from the other. One Shot. Complete. Please read & review.


**This was a little random of me, but I do happen to adore this game, and I love weird romance, and this is just the thing. I hope you enjoy +**

**Disclaimer: In a really _really_ deep voiceYou just shut your mouth...**

_She would never know._

_"I am here Rynn..." _ His thunderous voice rang through the clouds as he set himself down upon a soft patch of grass, the beat of his massive wings rattling every living creature around him.

_"I thought you would never come my friend."_ Rynn smiled as she ran over to where her companion sat. Her soft auburn hair was a mess, untidily put into a bun for connivance, and fresh blood was streaked on her pants. To Arokh, she had never looked more beautiful.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting Rynn, did you manage to acquire what we came for?" Rynn opened a cloth pouch that was hanging around her shoulders and slowly seized the glowing orb she had occupied from a goblin chieftain. It's dazzling shine made even the sun look dull as Arokh turned his head to shield his eyes. 

_"Not a problem, simply the action of putting yourself between twenty or so goblins and a dragon."_ Rynn said with a small giggle as she hopped onto Arokh's back. His scaly skin felt soft by her touch, and with two steps they were in the air, Arokh's wings beating with his heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flying through the sky, the gusts of wind seemed to list the two only higher into the heavens. Below, rivers flowed out into oceans, and archers of forests spread across miles of land, to where the eye could no longer see.

The tempo of his wigs calmed Rynn, who still had the heat of battle in her mind. She should be used to the fight, the constant vengeance, but with every kill her heart felt heavy. She knew and accepted that her path had led her to Arokh, and to her enemies, but doubts still lingered in her mind. The only thought that kept her going was that Arokh would always be there with her, no matter what task was ahead of them. From the day she had awakened him in his tomb they had been bonded, and it could never be broken.

As they continued to float amongst the clouds, the pound in Rynn's head became severe, a constant hammer. With a deep breath she laid down her head against his neck. The gentle movements soothed her. She trusted Arokh with her heart, he was the only one she ever talked to. Indeed she had helped many in her days, but besides her brother, Arokh was the only one she loved, only one she truly cared for.

She gave a small giggle, then stopped herself. Rynn was not known as one to have emotions. True, she was adored and looked upon as a savior of many a people, but to love was something no one had ever thought about. To have such feelings for a dragon was unheard of, simply outlandish. She sighed, _how could this have come to be? _As she closed her eyes sleep came upon her, and all was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arokh knew she was asleep, her limp body was warm against him as he flew, carrying the only thing he held close. From the night she had stood up to, said she did not fear him, he had loved her. He had known no other human to have the strength she possessed, and he respected her above all others.

The two had been through many adventures together, and even when Arokh asked the impossible of Rynn, she had never said no, never resisted. There was something about her, something he could not tell that drove him to her, called to him from afar. His soul purpose now was to protect her and what she stood for. Nothing else mattered, and nothing else would ever matter. They were together, and they would never change, for Arokh was unsure how he could carry on if something were to ever happen to her, his soul mate. Yes, that was what he called her, for that was how he felt. The anger he experienced when he was around people who wished her harm was unbearable, and he became a monster, destroying everything in his path. Nothing was safe.

But Arokh was foolish, he was living a dream, an hallucination that would never come true. He was a dragon, who could ever love him for what he was. He was a beast that many feared, who many loathed and hated with a passion. And who could ever learn to love a beast?

He shook away these thoughts, and his mind went back to where he was going. The camp was close now, he could see the smoke rising from the wooden homes and smell the meat being cooked. Despite his affections for Rynn, he despised most humans, for he felt they were discussing and conceded, caring only about their own self. Humans could care less about what was happening around them, only if they were happy and comfortable.

Rynn stirred, putting her arms around Arokh's neck, holding tight, embracing him.

_"I have you Rynn, I'll never let you fall, I promise..." _He would keep that promise. Where ever she would go, he would fallow, for her trusted no other to watch her, to take care of her like he would. He loved her, and even if she would never love him back, he would accept that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a great plunge Arokh began to his landing. The slight drop awakened Rynn as she held onto him until he had steadied and landed outside the gates of the camp. The daunting gates towering above them, casting a shadow that covered the dragon and his rider.

_"What joy, we're back..."_ With a small jump Rynn landed swiftly on her feet, brushed herself off, and began to walk towards the gate. Something stopped her. She turned around, Arokh has not moved, he was still sitting in the grass.

_"Arokh, are you feeling alright?" _She walked over and placed a hand on his cheek, stroking him ever so lightly. Her touch was warm, and he wanted to feel it forever, to never have it leave, yet he moved his face away.

_"What, do I have something on my face?" _Rynn said with a small laugh. Arokh brought his head up to her and shook it,

_"No Rynn, you're perfect."_

_fin._

**A/N Well, I hope someone will enjoy this, I loved writing it, I was going to end it with "I love you" but I thought that would be a little too corny. Anyway, please R&R, and be happy people, take what comes at you,**


End file.
